(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hard coating layer and method for manufacturing the same, more particularly, the present invention relates to hard coating layer which has columnar structure and the hard coating layer is formed by vertically coating a substrate after obliquely coating the substrate.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a method for forming hard coating is a technology that changes the composition of coating layer comprised of such as nitrides, carbides and oxides and that improves mechanical properties of the coating layer by adding heterogeneous materials.
Further, a method for forming nano-sized crystal structure in the coating layer or a method for forming multi-layered coatings that have different compositions and are in nanometer thickness has recently been highlighted.
However, in the above method, there has been a difficulty in coating process and controlling variables in coating process. And though hardness of coating layer is enhanced, the coating layer was easily broken.